1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly to an image capturing apparatus of a handheld electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of electronic technologies, handheld electronic apparatuses have become an important tool in daily lives. A handheld electronic apparatus is usually disposed with an image capturing apparatus which is now a standard equipment for the handheld electronic apparatus.
Take a cell phone as an example, during an auto-focusing operation in conventional art, the image capturing apparatus (e.g., a camera) can scan an image by using an image sensor (e.g., a CMOS sensor) with movements of an actuator equipped therein, and record a contrast value of the image. The camera performs a focusing operation and performs an image capturing operation by selecting a proper moving distance for the actuator according to the contrast value of the image.
With increasingly higher image resolution of the camera, a frame per second (fps) supported by a high-resolution camera cannot be significantly increased due to a restriction of a size of data transmission channels, thus an auto-focusing time taken by the camera cannot be shorten. As a result, a time taken for the camera to perform the image capturing operation cannot be shorten, which leads to inconveniences in use.